


Sebastian's Day Off

by nival_kenival



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Broken Crockery, Fire, Fluffy, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, What the title says, broken walls, everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: While Sebastian generally doesn't need to take a day off, like a human butler would, for major events (like 6/6/6) he will. What would happen to the manor in his absence though? ;)





	Sebastian's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own

Phantomhive manor was, generally, a quiet manor, with only one resident and five staff it was surprisingly well maintained. Especially if one takes into consideration the amount of times parts of the manor were destroyed, on a weekly basis, by the third most incompetant staff members in the entire world. The only reason why this, almost uninhabited, manor was still standing, was because of the most competent butler to have ever existed. The butler in question, lived up to a standard that most would call inhuman, which would, of course be the truth, after all, he is simply one Hell of a butler.

As a butler, Sebastian Michaelis, was entitled to both a wage, and time off. Neither of these things were generally useful to him, as he did not need them to function, since he is a demon from the pits of Hell. However, on the first date of the new century, which achieved the  _ number of the Beast _ , he decided he could use a little “me” time, and scheduled to use one of his numerous days off.

In his planning for the time off, he had made a list. This list had details of almost everything that could possibly go wrong, and how to fix it. He remade this list ten times, and placed them in obvious locations in the manor. After all, working with the three most incompetent people on the planet, mayhaps even the universe, one has to plan ahead.

So with his safety net in place, and as safe as he could make it, he left the manor, with the intent of enjoying the day in the way of his lord, by creating chaos.

* * *

The master of the house required breakfast to be served in his study, a meal that Sebastian had already prepared, to be eaten cold, and just needed to be delivered.

When Baldroy had read the note on the serving platter, stating that it was meant to be served cold, he scoffed. All food is better served warm and Ciel deserves the best, so, in all his wisdom, Baldroy fired up the old trusty flame thrower and started to reheat the dish.

Mey-Rin came tumbling into kitchen at the first smell of smoke. Literally tumbling in, head over heels, skirts in a mess, dropping (and loudly breaking) the platter of china that she had been carrying.

“Baldroy! What did you do?” She cried out, peering overtop of her glasses, at the growing flames, as Baldroy scratched the back of his head in confusion.

“I just wanted to heat it up a little, where’s that damn list?” He muttered, his eyes scouring the kitchen until he found what he was looking for. 

After gingerly stepping over the shards of broken crockery to get the list, he searched for the section on fire, thankfully Sebastian had helpfully alphabetized the list.

“In case of fire, leave the room and move to a different section of the house, and call the fire brigade,” he read aloud, nodding along.

“That makes sense, come on Mey-Rin let's get out of h-” He was interrupted by a huge crash as Finnian broke through the wall.

“I saw smoke! What happened?” He cried out, flustered as the two other occupants stared at the wall Finnian had just broken through.

“Well…. Nothing to worry about, let’s just go to the other kitchen...” Baldroy sighed, before leading the other two menaces out of the currently in fire location to the 2nd kitchen, in doing so, completely forgot about the 2nd part of the list.

* * *

Ciel had become so immersed in his reading that he had forgotten about his breakfast, his lunch, and was well on his way to forgetting about his dinner too. That is until he realized something was wrong.

From the open study window, wafted in the scent of smoke from the distance, so slowly that Ciel did not even notice it… until the acrid black smoke started pouring in through the window.

He coughed and spluttered, pulling off his cravat and covering his nose and mouth with it. Ciel blinked through the tears of his one eye, before slamming the window shut, and rushing over to the land line, and contacting the fire department.

The operator claimed that it would take them half an hour to get to the manor, and Ciel grumbled, before stiffly accepting the answer and walking outside, to a safe distance under a tree.

While he was waiting, he noticed that his other 4 servants had also retreated from the manor and were waiting under a different tree as they watched it burn.

Thankfully, for Ciel, the fire department did manage to make it in just under 30 minutes, regrettably, by this point most of the manor had gone up in flames.

  
  


* * *

By the time that the fire department had finished, and the surprisingly intact but very burnt exteriors of the manor were once again visible, Sebastian had returned from his leisurely time off of causing chaos.

Now the thing about causing chaos is that you cause it somewhere else from where you live so that you do not have to live with the small Hell you have created, so Sebastian’s dismay at the state of the manor now was understandable. Instead of the beautifully pristine idyllic location that it was when he left this morning, a smoking husk loomed over the grounds in its place.

He sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then rolled his neck.

Sebastian then stretched his fingers out, and snapped them. The manor rippled and once again became the pristine building he knew it ought to be. 

After giving it a quick once over, making sure not a shingle was out of place, he nodded to himself before stalking inside, after all the (minimal) effort he had put into making up that list, to see that his instructions had not even been followed? Well, that did not make Sebastian very happy at all, while he was not angry, he was incredibly disappointed.

  
  
  



End file.
